


Worthy Of You

by amazonstorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gerome is worthy, I wrote this in 2013 and am just now getting around to posting it, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…I am no poet, Lucina, to woo you with honeyed words…but I am in love with you. I can say it no plainer."</p>
<p>Gerome confesses his love and hopes that he is worthy of the love of a Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in 2013, when I originally played the game. Gerome is one of my favorite pairings for Lucina, along with a non sibling Inigo and Laurent and I hope with this I did them justice.

"…I am no poet, Lucina, to woo you with honeyed words…but I am in love with you. I can say it no plainer."  Gerome's face was red beneath his mask, and Lucina couldn't really tell what was in his eyes because of that dammned mask.  "I have loved you since childhood and I only returned, not just for Minerva, but for you. A world without you wasn't one I wanted to live in."

 

 

Lucina's mouth fell open. "Gerome…I…"

 

 

"…there. I said it." Gerome coughed.  "If you do not love me in return, I can accept that…"

 

 

"…I just…Gerome…I…" She was floored.  "…you're in love with me?"

 

 

"Yes. Now, I told you, I don't care if you do not love me in return. I can accept that, but I would be doing myself a disservice…"

 

 

"Iloveyoutoo."  

 

 

The rushed words that came out of her mouth stopped him dead in his tracks.   "…what did you say?"

 

 

"Just like you…I have loved you for a very long time. Hearing you say it finally gave me the courage to admit it to you in return."  She smiled, just a little.  "We're not ones to admit how we feel are we, but here we are."  She reached out her hand to his face and touched it gently.  "Truth is, I could think of no finer man to give my heart to. I know you will keep it safe. Just as I will keep yours safe."  

 

 

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but he couldn't shy away from her touch. She brought warmth to a heart he had long thought had gone cold. Then, just like that, she stripped away his defenses and took his mask off.

 

 

"How handsome…" Her expression was one of love and admiration.  "…have you been hiding this away all this time?"

 

 

"I never wanted to expose myself… I didn't want anyone to see my real face and my vulnerability.  But you…you're different."  Gerome admitted, finally able to say things in his heart that he dared not voice.  "With you, Lucina, I feel like I can tell you anything. You will listen to me and not judge me. I feel as though I can open my heart to you I have not felt this way….in a very long time.” He paused. “Is this true? Have I really proven myself worthy of the love of a princess?"

 

 

She kissed him again, smiling against his lips.  “You have."


End file.
